KaiHun SongFic's Collection
by sekaicafe
Summary: [EXO; KaiHun; T] - 1st: 썸(SOME); (1k w). Kau seakan-akan milikku. Kau seakan-akan kekasihku. Tapi, nyatanya kau hanyalah sahabatku. Ya, sahabatku.


**KaiHun SongFic's Collection**

**썸****(SOME)**

_**Original Song by JunggigoxSoyou**_

ㅡo00oㅡ

Kai masih setia menatap Sehun yang sedang tertidur dikelasnya. Sudah sekitar satu jam Sehun masih berenang dalam dunia mimpinya. Kai tidak berani membangunkannya. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Sehun saat tertidur. Apalagi saat Sehun menangis dan memeluknya. Bukan, bukan Kai suka saat Sehun menangis. Tapi, wajah Sehun seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan lolipop pelanginya.

"Jongin?"

Kai yang melamun langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun yang mengangkat wajahnya. Masih berusaha menerima biasan cahaya sore hari ke mata sipitnya. Tangannya bergerak kesamping, lalu ia menguap. Sehun masih ngantuk. Kai tersenyum kecil. Kepala Sehun mulai menoleh kesekeliling kelas, dan berhenti pada benda bulat didinding. 17:01.

"Astaga Jongin! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas menggambarku! Ya ampun!" Sehun mulai marah-marah. Kai terkekeh. "Maaf, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Sehun terdiam. Sebegitu pedulinya-kah, Kai padanya? Bahkan, Kris, kekasihnya saja tidak terlalu peduli. See? Yang menunggu Sehun itu Kai, bukan Kris.

"Hey Sehun. Jangan melamun. Ayo pulang. Selesaikan tugasmu."

Sehun menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Kai juga Kris. Ia mengangguk lucu lalu berdiri. Kai tersenyum. Tangannya merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Tadi Kris mencium keningmu saat kau tidur. Didepanku." Kata Kai. Sehun kembali terdiam. Tangan kurus Sehun terangkat. Mengelus keningnya. Ia merasa tidak rela. Kris menciumnya tanpa permisi.

Perasaan Sehun campur aduk. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Menghadap ke Kai dan menatap mata Kai lekat. Kai yang melihat tatapan mata Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Cium keningku."

"Hah? Kau, tidak bercanda, kan? Atau kau sedang mabuk?" Kai mulai gelagapan. Sehun menggeleng serius. "Cium aku."

Bibir Kai perlahan mendekati kening Sehun, mengecupnya lama. Sehun memegang dada bagian kirinya. Rasanya berbeda. Semuanya berbeda.

Ia mencintai Kai.

Ia tidak mencintai Kris.

Kai seakan-akan miliknya. Mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan sering mengecup kening dan pipi satu sama lain. Tapi nyatanya. Kai mencintai Luhan. Kai kekasih Luhan. Nyatanya, Kai hanya sahabatnya.

Sehun tertunduk sedih. Tubuh kecilnya memeluk tubuh Kai. Kai dengan senang hati dan tentu saja memeluk balik tubuh sahabatnya itu. Kai mengelus-ngelus rambut kecokelatan Sehun. Berusaha menenangkan manusia albino itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Jongin." Kata Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kai mengangguk. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Mari kita pulang."

Kai merangkul Sehun dan mengantarkan Sehun pulang menaiki motornya. Mengecup kening Sehun lagi sebagai tanda perpisahan dan selamat malam. Karena Kai tidak punya ponsel.

"Selamat malam, Sehun. Makan malam yang banyak oke?" Kata Kai. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kai, melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun berbalik lalu menghela nafas. Kris memang pacarnya. Tapi serasa bukan pacarnya. Kai sahabatnya, tapi memperlakukan Sehun seakan-akan ia adalah kekasihnya. Kai mungkin mengecapnya sebagai sahabat yang special. Karena, dimanapun, sahabatlah yang terbaik. Ya, sahabat.

Disisi lain, Kai tidak langsung pulang. Ia masih didaerah rumah Sehun. Kai tahu segala rahasia Kris. Kris berpacaran dengan kekasihnya, Luhan. Kai tidak sanggup menyembunyikan hal ini lagi pada Sehun. Sehun terlalu polos untuk dibohongi. Apalagi dalam masalah cinta. Itu menyakitkan. Sangat.

Sehun itu sahabatnya. Namun ia menyayanginya sebagai kekasih. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai Sehun.

Tangannya menggenggam segelas bubble tea rasa taro, kesukaan Sehun. Menyeruputnya perlahan, berkhayal bahwa itu bibir Sehun. Kai menghela nafas dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Ia menyayangi Sehun. Mencintai Sehun. Menyukai Sehun. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih Sehun. Nyatanya, Sehun hanya sahabatnya. Kemungkinan kecil untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kai menyeruput bubble tea-nya lagi. Melihat rumah Sehun dari kedai bercat kuning itu, Kai tersenyum pelan.

"Ajhumma, bubble tea rasa taro dua gelas."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Sehun, pacarmu datang!"

Sehun yang awalnya mencoret-coret nama Kai dibuku tulisnya langsung terkejut. Ia jadi takut sendiri. Kris datang? Sehun akan merasa sangat canggung.

"Oh Sehun! Hey! Pacarmu datang!"

Oh Hayoung sialan. Batin Sehun sebal. Hayoung tidak pernah memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan oppa semenjak ia kelas 4 SD.

Sehun yang tadinya takut-takut dan canggung jadi kesal sendiri. "Iya, jelek. Berisik."

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tapi, saat melewati Hayoung, Sehun mengambil sisir yang dipegang Hayoung.

"OH SEHUN KEMBALIKAN SISIRKU!"

"DASAR GENIT!"

Sehun melempar sisir pink itu kearah Hayoung yang mempelototi dirinya. Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Di dekat dapur, ia malah jadi canggung sendiri lagi. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Kris? Sedangkan perasaannya kali ini sedang meletup-letup pada Kai.

Tapi, ia merasa ada hal yang janggal.

Tumben sekali Kris kerumahnya.

Sehun memainkan jarinya lalu berjalan pelan ke ruang tamu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Entah kenapa, ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Kris.

"Sehun, kenapa menunduk?"

"JONGIN?"

Sehun mendadak OOC. Hayoung memang menyebalkan! Pacar darimana sih? Itu Jongin! Sahabatnya. Em, ya, sahabatnya.

Kai tersenyum manis. Tangannya menepuk sofa, berusaha menyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sehun perlahan berjalan kearah Kai dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak jadi pulang?" Kata Sehun basa-basi. Entah kenapa ia menjadi canggung seperti ini bertemu dengan Kai. Kai menggeleng dan memberikan bungkusan plastik pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang. Tanpa di beritahupun, ia sudah tahu kalau itu bubble tea taro kesukaannya.

"Terimakasih, Jongin." Kata Sehun. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sehun membuka bubble teanya dan meminumnya dengan tergesa. Terus seperti itu hingga bubble tea pertama habis. Sehun tersenyum. Rasa bubble tea nya memang sama. Tapi, ia merasa berbeda. Ini jauh lebih enak. Pemberian Kai jauh lebih enak.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh. "Mmm?" Tanggap Sehun karena Sehun menyeruput gelas kedua bubble tea-nya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu soal Kris." Kata Kai. Sehun mengangguk sambil terus menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Kris.. Kris berpacaran dengan Luhan."

Tersedak. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, statusnya dengan Kris masih berpacaran resmi dan belum ada kata putus diantara mereka.

Kai menepuk-nepuk punggung atas Sehun dan memberikan botol air minum yang ia bawa. Setelah acara tersedak Sehun sudah selesai, ia menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Jongin." Kata Sehun. Matanya mulai memanas. Kai langsung memeluk Sehun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sehun. Maafkan aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap airmatanya. Tersenyum manis yang membuat Kai bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu mencium lembut bibir Kai. Kai tentu saja kaget. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ia juga dapat merasakan detak jantung Sehun.

Sudah hampir lima menit, namun Sehun tidak melepas ciumannya. Mereka dapat mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin. Kai yang awalnya bingung dan tidak membalas ciuman Sehun itu baru tersadar. Kai memeluk Sehun dan membalas ciumannya.

Ini adalah jawabannya.

Jawaban perasaan mereka.

Kris dengan Luhan. Ia dengan Sehun.

Kris dengan Luhan seperti ini, karena Kai dengan Sehun juga berbuat seperti ini.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, menyibak poni Kai. "Jongin, aku sayang padamu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kai. Sehun mencium Kai lagi dan memeluk Kai dengan sayang.

ㅡepilogㅡ

Kris dan Luhan tersenyum melihat Kai dan Sehun yang saling memeluk satu sama lainnya. Ternyata, mereka berdua sedari tadi ada diluar rumah Sehun. Alasannya, tadi Kris ingin kerumah Sehun dan memutuskannya. Tapi, Kris mendengar Kai yang menceritakan dirinya pada Sehun membuat Kris tertahan didepan. Awalnya, Kris merasa tidak enak. Namun karena setelahnya Kai dan Sehun berpacaran, Kris tersenyum tipis.

Terkadang, selingkuh memang sangat menyakitkan hati. Menghianati perasaan cinta. Dan lain-lain.

Tapi percayalah, tak selamanya penghianatan itu menyakitkan. Terkadang, itu semua bisa menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Luhan memeluk Kris. "Aku sayang padamu, Kris."

ㅡENDㅡ

A/n:

Annyeong haseyo!

Sebenernya ini emang gak jelas banget, aku tau. Ini juga bener2 song fic tapi karena akunya aja masih amatiran jadi penataan bahasanya gabagus.

Coba deh kalian cari artinya lagu SOME-nya JunggigoxSoyou. Artinya tuh ngena banget /emot lope potek/

Nah, untuk dua paragraf terakhir yg di epilog jangan diikutin yak. Itu salah besar. Selingkuh itu tidak boleh! Wkkwkw.

Silahkan menunggu Song fic lainnya:*


End file.
